


happy parents' day

by eatjins



Series: the x clan [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Mutants, F/M, M/M, Other, chars listed in age order (not order of importance), fem!changkyun, fem!kihyun, fem!wonho, lapslock bc i wrote it on my phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatjins/pseuds/eatjins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wherein wonho and hyunwoo never make the conscious connection, and the other five are either at peace with the idea or come to terms with it.</p><p>alternately: team!parents wonho and hyunwoo, featuring team!kids monsta x.</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy parents' day

**Author's Note:**

> i really appreciate the comments and kudos on the other fic, so i wrote this!!!!!!! also because i just wanted to write more in this au and im #trash4showho............. but yeah shout out to 1ho and monwonpanda dude how do i link to users on ao3 y'all the mvp for commenting
> 
> more lapslock and no beta bc im trash if ur interested in like......... betaing for me hit! me! up!
> 
> i know kihyun is supposed to be team mom bc he cleans, cooks and wakes them up apparently but like.......... wonho also does a lot of team mom stuff like unconditionally love the kids and support them and put them out there and is an exemplary example of how to be confident and he was rly good at leading the kids (also back in no mercy?????? as team leader in their lil sub units) and he backs shownu up so im totes about that rather than "does conventionally female house chores therefore is considered a mom"
> 
> MEN CAN COOK AND CLEAN AND STILL BE CONSIDERED DADS OK fuck gender stereotypes kihyun ur the manliest

the first time it happens, wonho is collecting kindling around the vicinity of their current hideout and hyunwoo is trailing alongside her because he has issues letting her do things on her own.

"dad!" a voice rings out towards them and they both look up to the source of it, wonho recognising jooheon's bubbly energy swinging towards them at a rapid pace. hyunwoo grunts a response, even though the younger boy doesn't need any of that to figure out where they are. 

"what's up?" she asks, hitching the pile of firewood in her arms up as jooheon slams playfully into hyunwoo. the two of them tumble across the clearing for a few paces and she shakes her head, jooheon is like a newborn puppy spoiling for fun all the time. sometimes, she worries that he carries too much of that attitude into their missions and it might be fatal one day.

"hyungwon says to tell the both of you that we need to have a family meeting. says it's about the weather for our trip," jooheon dangles off of hyunwoo's back after they've both gotten up and she understands his coded message. they have a mission into a military barrack to evacuate some innocent civilians, both human and mutant, but the weather refers to the intel they have about the whole mission.

she shares a glance with hyunwoo and nods at jooheon, "came just on time then, i'm almost done with the kindling. this should be enough for tonight and tomorrow, so i'll continue tomorrow morning. let's head back in." they start off back towards the abandoned house that the clan has been occupying for several weeks now, jooheon still clinging onto hyunwoo's back.

wonho's so occupied worrying about the mission that she forgets ever hearing jooheon calling hyunwoo 'dad'.

 

 

her shirt is soaked through with sweat and she has minhyuk pinned down beneath her thigh when she hears changkyun say to kihyun that she'll "tell mum". it throws her off so much that minhyuk has her thrown across the room in the blink of an eye, much further than he would've been able to if she'd been alert and on guard.

"what?" she holds a hand up and looks at the two younger girls. they turn over to her unfazed and give her identical looks of curiosity.

"what what?" changkyun repeats innocently and minhyuk snorts. it's not funny at all, but there's a shine of amusement in kihyun's eyes that makes wonho think that there's something she's missing out amongst the others.

"you said you were gonna tell mum something. who did you mean?" she tries to phrase it as tactfully as she can, because none of them have parents or blood family anymore. the only kind of blood family they have is each other, where they shed blood together. she feels the sting of her wound where her skin is scrapped on her shin when sweat slides over it. hyunwoo is going to fuss over it later when she doesn't let just let minhyuk wave a hand and fix it.

"you should pay more attention when you're sparring with minhyuk oppa, it's not like he's an easy opponent," kihyun elbows changkyun and says instead. there's more poorly stifled snorting from minhyuk at the strange form of address and wonho resists the urge to bury her face in her hands.

"why did i ever think i was going to get a straight answer from any of you?" she asks towards the wall and gestures to minhyuk to end the spar. he approaches her and reaches for her shin but she brushes him off. she prefers to do things on her own, even insignificant little things like healing on her own. she knows it doesn't mean much to the others and they let minhyuk cure their afflictions any which way but she has her own stubbornness about it.

the two girls smile at her sweetly before they start crowding minhyuk, trying to jeer him into a two-against-one fight where he'll be wildly outpowered even if he hadn't already just sparred with her. wonho lingers on the thought of them referring to someone as 'mum', possibly her, and she drags her miserable ass to their communal water source so she can start washing off her wound to prevent infections.

 

 

it's the middle of the night, straddling the divide between the witching hour and the breaking of dawn when she blinks awake in hyunwoo's arms.

"it's hyungwon," she murmurs sleepily and nudges his heavy arm off of her. he refuses to let go for a few tired moments, but she repeats herself and it seems to penetrate into some part of his brain because he eventually gives a disgruntled sort of snort and lets go. she slips a quick peck to his messy forehead of hair before getting out of bed.

the climate at their current location is chilly, so she grabs her sweater and hyunwoo's before she makes her way to where she can sense hyungwon's distress pouring off of him in waves. if minhyuk's presence had been close by, she would have just stayed in bed with hyunwoo as a human radiator, but minhyuk's mind was deeply immersed in sleep and dreams.

she makes sure that her steps are loud and announce her presence as she steps out onto the veranda of their temporary residence. hyungwon continues to stare up at the moon and his silhouette seems distant, a thousand miles away, rather than the few steps away that he really is.

"you'll get a cold," she chides first and wraps hyunwoo's sweater around hyungwon's thin frame. it's probably impossible to come back from near death unscathed, especially if there was unnatural interference in how you came to survive that incident. wonho finds that every couple of nights, it keeps hyungwon up that he so slimly escaped death. sometimes, she wastes hours wondering how close to death he got that it still haunts him years after.

"i forgot to bring my jacket out," hyungwon replies with a weak smile and she wraps her arms around his shaking body. if anyone called him out about it, he'd blame the cold. she knows better than that though.

"and you got so cold i could hear you freezing your ass off in your head in my sleep," she plays along with his lie and rubs his arms soothingly. the first few nights she'd come to accompany him, they'd talked. now, she thinks it's better that she just lets him take the conversation where he needs it to be. if he just wants someone to hold him and be there for him, then she can do that even if she loses a couple of hours of sleep. he'll bring up whatever he wants to talk about to whoever he needs to talk about it with when he's ready.

"don't let the kids hear you. they'll say you have a built-in baby monitor," he laughs and it is brittle, like he might burst into tears if she pushes him, but she's proud of him for trying. it hasn't been easy for hyungwon the past couple of years, unlearning toxic behaviour and ideas pastor chae had planted in his mind, but he's more open with his emotions now and it's been amazing growth.

"what do you mean, like a mum?" she jokes and ruffles his hair gently. he returns her hug and buries his face in her shoulder. it surprises her because he's the least physically affectionate of the seven of them, but she just tightens her arms around him briefly and rubs his back. she lets hyungwon pull away from the hug first and his eyes are suspiciously shiny that she thinks her sweater might be a little wet, but she just smiles encouragingly at him.

"yeah, like a mum. the others were right. thanks, wonho noona, i'm going to head to bed in case minhyuk wakes up," hyungwon rubs at his eyes discretely and nudges her back towards the house. she nods and tells him that she'll walk him back to his room, so that she can take hyunwoo's sweater back after so he doesn't have to take it off yet. after she's tucked him in next to an oddly snuffling minhyuk, she folds hyunwoo's sweater over her arm and heads back to her own room in darkness.

maybe, if she were a little less sleepier, she would have thought harder about what hyungwon had said about her being like a mum and 'the others' being right. as it is, she just crawls back into bed after stripping off her sweater. hyunwoo's arm snakes back around her waist.

"is he back to sleep?" his sleep rough voice asks.

"hmm," she hums and closes her eyes, letting the sound of his rhythmic breathing wash over her.

"'mkay."

 

 

"do you ever miss your parents?" kihyun asks minhyuk conversationally as she bench presses an entire fallen tree. all seven of them are in the forests practicing and minhyuk is studying the broken bits of the fallen tree as she lifts it up and down. she has no idea what he intends to do with it but it doesn't matter, they all have their own individual assignments from wonho unnie.

who is currently discussing something rather heatedly with hyunwoo oppa. he's holding her hand and she's glowing a rather shiny, glittering shade of silver. they look like nymphs from a fairytale or something. she's heard of people whispering about stuff like that to their kids when the militants aren't patrolling. minhyuk's gaze follows hers and he grins kind of shit eatingly.

"yeah, i guess, but at the same time, not really? i kind of have like a brand new pair of them after all," he says and they share the laughter of mutual agreement as they watch wonho unnie start yelling and hyunwoo oppa just looks like a kicked puppy. it's ridiculous. changkyun wanders over to them and she's got little bumps of soil dancing around her feet, which is absolutely adorable.

"are you guys talking about mum and dad?" she asks, eyes glimmering with curiosity but also glee. no one ever expects changkyun to be a shit stirring little crap because she's so sweet but she is. kihyun and minhyuk nod. hyunwoo oppa looks like he's pleading his case to wonho unnie, who is taking absolutely none of his shit as she glares daggers at him. jooheon interjects with something as he dangles off of a tree near them and he's rewarded with two resounding "later, jooheon"s from hyunwoo oppa and wonho unnie. the three of them cannot suppress the laughter that escapes them.

"it's not nice to make fun of people," hyungwon frowns as he materialises out of nowhere. it scares the shit out of kihyun but she manages not to slap the shit out of him with the tree trunk. he'd snap in half if she did and what would she do then? probably get grounded for life.

"no, no, you misunderstand," she explains, "we're not making fun of them. it's cute. they're team mum and dad. they're obviously a couple, but haven't you noticed how much they coddle us like we're their kids? they fulfil our basic emotional needs, teach us how to survive in life and make us better versions of ourselves. also i'm sure wonho noona is tracking us all the time and hyunwoo oppa always dishes out the consequences when we mess around, isn't that like a mum and dad? it's adorable, they're much better parents than my actual parents ever were," she grins at hyungwon and waves at jooheon when he finally spots them all basically hiding behind the tree she's still bench pressing as they talk.

"yo, dad is going to get so mad once they realise you guys are slacking," jooheon says nervously from his branch above all four of them. changkyun sticks her tongue out at him and kihyun shrugs. she technically isn't slacking off. hyungwon has the most amusing conflicted expression on and minhyuk looks worried as hell for him.

"it's not like you guys are incestuous because we're not literally siblings though," changkyun chirps as a breeze whirls around them and kihyun holds back a snort. hyungwon narrows his eyes at them and phases out of sight.

"wow, seriously?" minhyuk asks them.

"yah! what are you guys doing slacking off?" wonho unnie yells from where hyunwoo oppa is still holding her hand and making her glow.

"aww man, i told you guys," jooheon groans.

"lies! you said it'd be dad," changkyun hisses and aims a clump of soil at him before she runs off carried by a strong gust of wind. minhyuk turns and looks at kihyun a little disbelieving as jooheon launches off in a chase for their youngest clan member.

"well, if you were going to ask me, i don't miss my parents or my family at all. i'm eternally indebted to wonho unnie for sort of forcing me into this whole thing," kihyun grins and pauses, adjusting her grip to the middle of the tree trunk before she rips it in half. "who do you think crippled me before you guys found me anyway?"

**Author's Note:**

> irrelevant footnote: is anyone else mad that wonho didn't get lines in '0' and was asked to strip his shirt off just bc he was the most ripped trainee out of the 5 during that mission in no mercy???????????? every time i hear that song i just feel like punching the producers because they were douchebags to him
> 
> ok back to my fic,,,,,,,, pls,,,,,,,, like and comment,,,,,,,,, tell me what u liked about the fic,,,,,,, quote ur fave bits,,,,,,,,, comment with smileys and stuff,,,,,,,, i appreciate that stuff i appreciate y'all man


End file.
